


Epilogue - Turnabout

by SushiOwl



Series: Cam Shows [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Knotting Dildos, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's due time something came back into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue - Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).
> 
> Direct sequel to the rest of the series.
> 
> Here's a little something extra!

Derek was not as patient as he once thought.

Were he, his nerves wouldn't have been balled up like a bunch of rubber bands when, at breakfast, Stiles told him that he had a _surprise_ for him that night. His oatmeal dropped off his spoon as he stared at Stiles's deviously grinning face.

Thus, he was anxious for the rest of the day. He couldn't relax and read like he usually did, even as Stiles goofed around on his laptop while they sat in companionable silence. Derek read the same three paragraphs over and over without absorbing them, continuously glancing at Stiles.

He couldn’t stop wondering: what kind of surprise? He imagined it was sexual by the way Stiles’seyes had crinkled at the edges.

At lunch they ordered pizza, and Scott and Isaac came over for video games just as the food arrived. Derek watched them from his armchair as they annihilated zombies, again failing to read. They eventually roped him in, and he was terrible. He hadn't played any sort of game since Sonic the Hedgehog on Sega Genesis, and that was only when his big brother let him. He proved his uselessness when he tried to kill a wailing female zombie from afar and the words 'Sourwolf has startled the witch!' popped up before he got mauled. After that the other three formed a protective triangle around him and said he could only hit zombies with a guitar.

It was not like he could concentrate anyway.

When the others left, Derek was two minutes away from pinning Stiles to the ground and growling until he gave up the secret. He so desperately wanted to ask, and Stiles was either playing at naive or genuinely didn't realise how antsy Derek was. He was betting on the former, because Stiles was as evil as he was observant.

"I feel like spaghetti for dinner," Stiles said lightly as he walked into the kitchen and Derek trailed hopelessly behind. 

The spaghetti was good, but Derek ended up just mostly watching Stiles's mouth as he did obscene things with the noodles. Now he was never going to have pasta again without getting a hard on.

Derek wondered if he made sad little puppy sounds would Stiles take pity on him?

After staring pointlessly at his book for a while, Derek perked up when Stiles closed his laptop and yawned widely, stretching his arms above his head. Then he just got up and headed toward the spiral staircase, winking over his shoulder. Derek didn't get up like a normal person, instead careening over the arm of the chair and hustling after Stiles.

"Take off your clothes," Stiles said as he walked over to the closet that they had been sharing since summer began a couple months ago.

Derek hopped to. He was going to have to buy a new henley because that one was a goner.

Stiles came back with two things in one hand and something behind his back in the other. He dropped the visible ones on the bed, and Derek swallowed hard. It was the black cuffs from before and a simple black blindfold.

Oh.

“There’s more,” Stiles said, and Derek tore his eyes from the things that had his blood pumping fast to look at them. Stiles grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You remember when I said I wish I could knot you, right?” At Derek’s nod, he revealed what he was hiding behind his back, and Derek’s mouth went dry.

It was the knotting dildo, the one that Stiles had used in the private show. It was blue, purple and pink, as well as long and thick at the base.

_Oh._

“Is that okay with you?” Stiles asked after Derek went for a little while without saying anything. “The whole thing, I mean. We don’t have to--”

“No, I want to,” Derek said, cutting off Stiles’s words. “I really want to. All of it.”

Derek can't help but move up to him and kiss Stiles hard, at the way he bites his lips. He didn't know what it was about Stiles taking charge, but it made both the wolf and man in him want to roll around and purr. Someday they would have a discussion about it, sure, but today was not that day.

Stiles dropped the dildo on the bed, before he slowly began to remove his clothes. Each tantalizing reveal of pale skin made Derek want to lick him all over. When he was finally naked, Derek was hard, his dick curving against his stomach and leaking. Stiles picked up the cuffs and moved around Derek, who helpfully put his arms behind his back. The cuffs were a comfortable tightness around his wrists.

"Go to your knees for me," Stiles said, and Derek did, breathing a bit heavier than usual. Then Stiles moved around him again, sitting down on the edge of the bed with his hardening cock against his thigh. He picked up the blindfold and beckoned Derek forward.

Derek went without hesitation, and Stiles widened the V of his legs to make room. Stiles laid thr blindfold against his eyes, tying a knot around behind his head, and all of Derek's senses went into overdrive. The scent of Stiles's arousal was thick and heady in his nose, and he could hear the blood pumping through both their bodies. 

When Stiles took hold of the back of his head, pulling him forward, Derek opened his mouth greedily, and soon Stiles's cock was sliding past his lips and over his tongue. Oh the taste of him: bittersweet and overwhelming. He hollowed out his cheeks to give a good suck, thirsty for the taste of him.

Stiles let him do what he wanted for a little while, his tongue laving, swirling and dipping into the cockhead slit. He could only moan in delight when Stiles started to direct him, and he followed obediently, eagerly. He could feel the tension in Stiles thighs from where they were touching his shoulders, felt them move in time with Stiles's hips as he started to fuck Derek's mouth.

Derek focused on the weight of Stiles's cock on his tongue, the way it slid faster and faster. Stiles moved his hand up to curl his fingers in Derek's hair, making him whine as he pulled him forward again and again. His eyes closed tight under the blindfold, tearing leaking out of the corners as Stiles's cockhead pressed against his throat opening. When it pressed past and inside, he tried his hardest not to gag, throat clenching over and over as he balled his hands into white knuckled fists.

"Almost, almost," Stiles breathed out over him, and Derek jerked forward until his nose was buried in Stiles's pubic hair. Stiles let out a sharp cry, holding Derek there as he twitched and came down his throat. 

Derek continue to suck at Stiles softly even as he began to flag, only moving back when he laughed and pushed at his head. And then he grinned, feeling smug even if he was 80% sure there was come in his beard. He couldn't see Stiles, but he had a feeling he was rolling his eyes by the sigh he let out.

"Dork," Stiles said, his voice full of affection, before he set his hands on either side of Derek’s face and leaned in to kiss him. "My favorite dork." Then he got up and moved around Derek, taking hold if his arms. "Stand up, I've got you."

It was a little awkward getting up without the use of his hands and with his center of gravity off balance, but Stiles was there with his firm grip. "Okay, just bend over the bed here," Stiles said, and Derek fell rather ungracefully when his thighs hit the edge of the bed. There was nothing to really do but squirm with his ass hanging off the end and his hands grasping at nothing.

That was until Stiles gave his ass cheeks a firm squeeze. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" he asked, trailing his hands up before a finger traced the swirls of the triskele tattoo, making Derek shudder hard. Then he was gone, moving away as Derek followed him with a keen ear. He heard him shuffled through the nightstand then come back, and then there was the telltale sound of the cap popping on the lube.

"Next time I have you blindfolded," Stiles said, as he took hold of one of Derek’sass cheeks and pulled it to the side. "I'm going to leave your hands free so you can hold yourself open while I fuck you." A slick finger started to trace the wrinkled skin of Derek's hole.

"Yes," Derek breathed out, his breath hot against his own face. "Please." He wasn't even sure what he was pleading for.

"I will," Stiles promised, sliding his finger deep inside of Derek. 

Stiles prepared him carefully and, all the more importantly, _slowly_. Derek was squirming by the time Stiles was up to the third finger, his toes grasping at the floor as his hips made little aborted motions forward and back. He couldn't decide if he wanted to fuck back over those fingers or fuck forward against the sheets. His whole body felt aflame, and he knew he was gasping Stiles's name.

Then Stiles's fingers were gone, and he let out a mournful sound, before he heard the lube being opened again. Then the pressure was back, thicker and just _more_ as the head of the dildo popped past the ring of his hole. He let out a loud, bone deep groan as the dildo slid into him, aimed down so it dragged across his prostate and made his legs shake. God, he wasn’t going to last, and when the knot was pressed inside of him.

But then it wasn’t. He could feel the beginning of the bulge against his hole, but then it was retreating, the dildo sliding out of him almost entirely before pressing back in. Again and again Stiles stopped just short, and Derek wanted to sob. He tried pressing back as much as he could, making useless grabbing motions with his fingers. 

“Do you want it?” Stiles said, voice low and hot and enough to make Derek whimper in response. “Ask me nicely.” 

“Please,” Derek said, trying to chase the dildo. “I need it.”

Derek could feel Stiles leaning over him his body pressing along his side, then there was a simple kiss being laid over his tattoo as the dildo moved in again and didn’t stop. Derek let out a cry as it felt like he was being stretched to the point where he couldn’t anymore, before his hole consumed the knot and greedily tightened against the base.

Some kind of wild sound must have left Derek’s mouth, but he honestly didn’t know. The only things he could focus on were the mouthing kisses against his back and the rotations and twists of the knot in his ass. He almost felt too full, a constant pressure on his prostate making his body tremble and heat boil up in places low.

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles,” he found himself whimpering, and Stiles nipped and licked at his shoulder. “I’m--I’m gonna--”

“Do it,” Stiles said into his ear. “Come for me.”

And so Derek did, his whole body seizing up as pleasure exploded over him, a harsh sound leaving his mouth. Stiles worked him through it, pressed the knot against his inner walls and causing his dick to give valiant little twitches until it was too much sensation and he was whining. Then the dildo was being removed, slowly. He didn’t think he could have felt any sort of pain at the moment anyway.

Derek was happy when his wrists were released, because he was halfway to just falling off the end of the bed, and this way he could drag himself up. He went to take off the blindfold, but Stiles beat him to it. He blinked at the brightness, before he focused on Stiles’s face. They grinned at each other a moment, before Stiles descended on him and covered his face in kisses. 

Derek laughed before he pinned Stiles to the bed and used him as a sarcastically complaining pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale) for the quick read.
> 
> And now the series is finished, yay!


End file.
